The way
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: Another one of my London/Cody stories. I need more Lody stories DX. No need for a summary, the title says it all. Enjoy. p.s, there's a mistake in the last line, it's suppose to be "wish" not "with" :P


**(A/N) I was "supposedly" studying Shakespeare, and I needed a break so I started to write this, so I'm not surprised if it isn't that good. **

**--------------------------**

The way _her_ eyes shine whenever _she_'s happy,

The way _her_ voice fills the room whenever _she_'s back from wherever country _she_ left for the day,

The way _her_ beautiful smile brightens the room and my day,

The way _her_ body moves whenever _she_ takes one little step towards the candy counter,

The way _her_ eyes meet mine when _she_ notices I'm staring at something as gorgeous as _her_,

The way _she_ blushes when I smile back at _her_,

The way _she_ flows toward me,

The way _she_ hugs me,

The way _she_ kisses my cheeks,

The way _her_ lips feel so soft against my skin,

The way _she_ looks up at me with those "puppy dog" eyes with a hint of seductiveness behind them telling me to help _her_ carry her bags to _her_ room,

The way _she_ closes to door behind us,

The way _she_ beautifully walks towards _her_ room,

The way _she_ sits on _her_ bed waiting for me,

The way _she_ leans back, giving me permission to slide on top of _her_,

The way _she_ looks lustfully into my eyes,

The way she kisses me forcefully,

The way _she_ touches me,

The way _she_ lifts up my shirt,

The way _her_ hands feel soft on my chest, which cause shivers to run down my spine,

The way _she_ lets me undress _her_ slowly, printing _her_ wonderful body into my memory,

The way _she_ continued to undress me,

The way _her_ eyes stared at my face while I was preparing myself to what was going to happen next,

The way _she_ nodded, giving me permission to begin our journey to bliss,

The way _her_ nails dug into my back with both pleasure and pain,

The way _her_ sounds of content filled my ears,

The way _she_ beautifully screamed my name as I took my last trust,

The way _she_ let me lay on top of _her_, with _her_ hands tightly around my neck,

The way _she_ kissed me one last time before _we_ silently slept in each other's arms.

Yes, the way that takes my breath away and stops my heart. The way that makes me shiver, wishing I could be with her every second of every day. The way that makes me thank God each day for giving me such a beautiful woman, who I can call my own. Yes the way that makes me, Cody Martin, the luckiest guy in the world.

-----------------------

The way _his_ eyes are always filled with happiness,

The way _he_ softly whispers to _his_ brother when I enter the room,

The way _he_ beautifully smiles at me when I notice _him_,

The way _he_ also blushes and looks away when I smile back at _him_,

The way _he_ opens _his_ arms to greet me,

The way _he_ hugs back tightly,

The way _his_ cheeks feel so soft against my lips,

The way _he_ understands whatever I mean with just one look into my eyes,

The way _he_ slowly walks in my room,

The way _his_ cheeks begin to blush,

The way _he_ slowly walks towards me,

The way _he_ slowly slides on top of me,

The way _he_ looks back at me with the same amount of lust in _his_ eyes,

The way _he_ feels my hair and leans in to kiss me forcefully but passionately,

The way _he_ touches me,

The way _his_ masculine chest never ceases to amaze me,

The way _his_ chest feels hard against my palms,

The way _he_ slowly and carefully undresses me, as If _he_'s handling something very fragile,

The way _his_ eyes lock into mine as _he_'s preparing himself,

The way _he_ patiently waited for me to give _him_ permission,

The way _he_ held on to my hair, feeling _him_ pulling some locks but I couldn't care less,

The way the sounds that came out of _his_ mouth created a wonderful melody into my ears,

The way _his_ eyes closed shut as _he_ was finished,

The way _he_ softly fell on top of me, with _his_ palms on my flushed cheeks,

The way _we_ kissed before falling asleep in _his_ arms.

Yes, the way that makes my heart beat faster, and my breath gets caught in my lungs. The way that makes my knees grow weak and my body shivers with every thought of him. The way that makes me feel so lucky to have a guy like him. Yes me, London Tipton, who already has the most expensive things you could ever with for, but the thing most valuable that I posses is Cody Martin's heart.


End file.
